


Experience Matters

by Texan_Red_Rose



Series: By Moonlight AU [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animal Traits, Biting, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Marking, Size Difference, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texan_Red_Rose/pseuds/Texan_Red_Rose
Summary: Winter's heat is upon her and the kids are staying with their Aunts for the night, leaving Yang looking forward to what sort of mischief she and her mate might get up to while they have the time. Little does she know, her mate's got a few ideas of her own.





	Experience Matters

**Author's Note:**

> For Ke'ena Kapu!

Yang strode through the castle halls, a smile on her lips as she hummed some nameless tune. Although teasingly begrudging, the Queens were gracious enough to watch the kids for the night, the seven drakes playing with their cousins and promising to be on their best behavior. With the litter just over three years old now, and their elder siblings closer to seven, they’d all learned to assume their human forms for the most part, reverting only when playing with their parents or hunting, the latter of which still… alarmed some members of the castle staff and nobles. However, any complaints or concerns they had about royal heirs running about, chasing after deer, happened to fall on deaf ears; neither Queen felt inclined to dictate how they should be raising their kids and Winter saw the benefit of their little ones being both comfortable and confident in their differing forms- even looked forward to teaching them swordplay, once they got a bit older.

Frankly, she couldn’t be happier. There would always be those who would think of dragons and werewolves as scary, she’d learned that all too well, but that her children could run around without fear of swords or arrows being directed their way… it made her _proud,_ in a weird sort of way, and affection swelled in her chest for the woman who’d chosen _her_ for a mate.

Which, considering how the moon had already risen, reminded her that she was running a bit late.

Quickening her pace, she reached up and tugged at the clasps of her furs, pulling the laces on her bracers loose, even going so far as to pull open the surcoat she wore bearing the royal sigil alongside her own. Much to her mate’s dismay, she refused to outright strip on her way to the back room, which they’d taken to calling the den, seeing as they spent the majority of their time there. After Winter’s experience at the makeshift one in the forest, she found it to be a fitting enough designation, and pointedly acknowledged that dragons had dens, too, that held a much different connotation. Hopefully, that meant the next litter- which may or may not be in their future, depending on the outcome of tonight- would be birthed at the castle instead.

All guards were sent home for the night, seeing as none would be so foolish as to try entering the den under normal circumstances, much less when a full moon hung heavy in the sky- and even less so when Winter spent most of her time growling at anyone outside the pack who strayed too close to Yang.

Her heart began beating faster as she reached the doors, eager for the night to unfold. She pushed one open, slipping into the den and casting her gaze around, just before the door shut behind her, a familiar presence appearing at her back.

“Sorry I kept you waiting,” Yang said, lips curling into a smirk as her mate’s paws began pulling off her clothes, the fine work requiring more dexterity already done for her. The cool night air rolled across her exposed chest as the cloth was stripped away, pulling a hiss from her lips.

 _“Anticipation makes the heart grow fonder.”_ A deep chuckle rumbled through the werewolf’s chest as her muzzle came into view, poking over the woman’s shoulder. _“At the very least, it makes certain things harder.”_

“Oh, you’re in a mood tonight, aren’t you?” She chuckled and reached up over her shoulder to bury her fingers into thick white fur, turning her head to press a kiss against a furry cheek. “I’ve been looking forward to tonight, too.”

Her other hand reached down, pulling at her belt and the laces of her breeches, her mate’s paws assisting her greatly in that regard. With a few steps forward- prompted in part by Winter’s weight pushing her forward, and in part to help her step out of her boots and breeches- Yang found herself naked, warmed only by the fire in her chest and the presence of her lover encompassing her. After years together, they’d learned to navigate the mating cycle with the same ease they displayed while transforming, settling into a content rhythm that satisfied both of them. Not every union resulted in a new clutch or litter, of course, but tonight would hopefully be different.

 _“You look lovely tonight.”_ Winter growled softly, licking at her cheek. _“It’s been too long since we’ve had a night to ourselves.”_

“While I _do_ agree, it’s only been a week, Snowdrift.” She pointed out, turning around and allowing herself to be picked up, the pads of her mate’s paws always a strange but welcomed texture cupping her butt. In her periphery, she could see the evidence of her lover’s arousal and wrapped her legs around the werewolf’s hips, though Winter didn’t enter just yet. “Now, being together _like this_? Different story.”

In her current form, what might’ve been a thoughtful hum came out as a low, soft growl. _“I rather enjoy our time together, no matter how it’s spent, perhaps I didn’t make that clear-”_

“Ah, c’mon, I was only teasing.” Truthfully, they suffered no lack of intimacy, even with seven kids and five nieces and nephews between them; sneaking away to have a bit of fun hardly drew suspicion from anyone and the castle certainly had more than enough empty rooms. However, having sex with one or both of them in their other forms remained a special occasion sort of thing. “I know you’re just as eager for tonight as I am.”

She pressed a kissed against the tip of Winter’s nose as the werewolf started walking, carrying her to some specific area while beginning to lightly grind her erection against Yang’s core with every step. Although they’d no longer travel all the way out to the forest, her mate still liked to choose where they made love- and although she feigned not to notice, the dragon kept track of the rooms they used over the years and felt confident they’d have the entire castle save for the Queens’ rooms and the playrooms marked off by year’s end- and spent the better part of the week amassing a collection of furs, blankets, and whatever else she thought the dragon might use to build her nest.

Unsurprisingly, it was _much_ more comfortable than the clearing the first time they did this.

A lot of things had changed since then- and none in a bad way. Immediately, Winter began running her pads against every available inch of skin- thighs, belly, breasts, even allowing the tips of her claws to lightly scratch thin red lines across her throat- and her eyes slipped closed as she lost herself to the blissful feeling. It took no time at all for her arousal to be stoked from a smoking ember to a firestorm writhing through her body and she allowed moans to fall freely from her lips as she fell into the pleasure. Below, her mate lightly prodded at her entrance with a short, sharp jog of her hips, but refrained from entering just yet. Partially due to her size but mostly because Winter rather enjoyed getting her _very_ wet first.

Yang honestly wasn’t complaining, back arching as she pushed her chest into a questing tongue, relishing the unique texture passing over her nipples and the claws lightly tracing her ribs. Her lover knew _just_ which buttons to press, how to best pull her to the highest heights, and she no longer fell sway to the demands of the mating cycle. She took her time to work the dragon up, exploiting every trick she’d learned since they first bonded.

Although she’d yet to say as much aloud, it always served as the most powerful aphrodisiac to Yang, purely because only a werewolf utterly content with their mate could manage such control, and it touched her heart that Winter loved her so deeply, so completely- her hips jumped, grinding against her mate’s length as she suddenly _needed_ that to be a rather literal description as well.

The werewolf chuckled. _“You weren’t kidding. You_ are _eager.”_

“Less teasing, more babymaking,” she said with a smile on her lips, squirming pointedly. “Now let me flip over-”

 _“Not tonight,”_ Winter replied, ears falling to the side as the firm rebuttal softened. _“Please. I have enough control now.”_

She’d known for quite a while that her mate prefered seeing her face whenever they made love and couldn’t help but chuckle, settling with ease into her favorite routine when it came to their lovemaking as she again buried her hands into the white fur of her scruff. “Alright. Then make me yours.”

Her lips pulled into a wolfish grin. _“You already are, as I am yours.”_

The softness of the exchange bled into heated passion as Winter’s hips shifted forward, sliding through her folds as the werewolf’s larger form pressed down onto her. This constituted something new, something fantastic, because she felt entirely encompassed by her lover and it tore a moan from her throat. Her mate reached down and positioned herself at Yang’s entrance, slipping in with practiced ease, but taking it just as slow as their first time together. The whole while, her tongue darted out, lapping at the nearest patch of skin, and while some part of her wished for the bite of claws, she understood that this was still good, still delicious, and she moaned out her pleasure as the thrusting began.

Then, Winter tried something, well, not exactly _new_ , but certainly a first for them. The prick of fangs against her skin elicited the same feeling as the claws, sending white hot pleasure lancing up her spine, and she expected for a bite to come during climax. However, she hadn’t expected for the werewolf to lightly nip at her right arm, just above the anchor of her prosthetic- a sweet spot that immediately had her writhing.

“Fuck.” Breathless, she tried to blink her eyes clear of the spots filling her vision before giving up and losing herself to the sensation. “Good girl, do that again.” With a growl, her lover obliged, continuing to lightly nip and lick at her sweet spots while thrusting faster, her heavy knot a brief pressure with every push. “Yes, yes, _fuck_.”

 _“My name.”_ The werewolf pulled back only far enough for their gazes to meet, and while hers was blurry, she could see the desire, need, and love coalescing in blue gold eyes.

“Winter,” she said, immediately acquiescing and receiving a hard thrust as a reward, pulling a moan from her. “Winter, yes, _fuck me_.”

 _“I intend to,”_ her mate replied, grabbing her hips firmly and rearing back a bit. A voice in the back of her mind supplied the reasoning- Winter rather liked being able to see her expressions mid coitus, watch the emotions that rolled through her- and she made the conscious decision to less loose all her inhibitions, showing plainly in every way she could imagine just how thoroughly she enjoyed their coupling.

It never ceased to amaze her, the light bite of claws into her thighs and hips, the full feeling that retreated only briefly before returning, the force with which she was pushed into and the knot a silent promise of what would soon come- no pun intended. Yang writhed, feeling her own magic rise in response, both to protect her and as an expression of her pleasure, eyes briefly flashing red as a bit of fire slipped past her lips. In giving herself over to her own dual nature, her mate did as well, tilting her head back and howling as she continued to pound away, the sound echoing through their den. It tapered off only when Winter snapped her hips forward, burying her knot inside her lover, and the dragon curled up to offer her shoulder as a home for her mate’s fangs.

Through the years, this had sat at the back of their mind, how the werewolf wanted their first union to go. She didn’t possess the restraint then but, after years of learning each other and pressing limits lightly, they could both realize this moment, and it would’ve snatched Yang’s breath away if she weren’t losing herself to her orgasm, suddenly and bodily thrown over the edge by the overpowering sensation.

Blinking her vision clear, a silly smile curled her lips as Winter’s tongue soothed away the wounds while pumping her hips gently, riding out the trail of her climax while filling her with the promise of another clutch in their future. The warm, pleasant stretch in her belly pulled an indulgent hum from her lips, coaxing her lover down so she could bury her face in white fur.

 _“I love you.”_ Winter’s voice rumbled, a growl accompanying the words that touched her mind and heart, and her smile pulled wider as she listened. _“Sometimes, I still can’t believe how lucky I am to have found you.”_

“Trust me, the feeling’s mutual; I love you, too,” she replied, the words slurred slightly as her throat ached- she might’ve screamed as she came, the memory had already become fuzzy- and she squeezed her inner muscles as mischief twinkled in her eyes. “But I’m not done with you yet.”

A chuckle answered her. _“Nor I you.”_

Despite the intent behind their words, they couldn’t act on anything until the knot receded enough for a second round and spent the time indulging in soft touches and softer words. As the night wore on, they’d have plenty of time to indulge in each other again and again, because one of the perks of being together for as long as they had included a wealth of stamina and more than a bit of creativity.

By the time the moon set, the dark of the night leaving the den shrouded in darkness, Yang could hardly feel her legs, her skin littered with fading marks from fangs and claws, and the last knot growing smaller and softer inside her as their combined fluids soaked the inside of her thighs. As well as the expanse of her stomach, and her chest, and she still had some on her back despite being driven into the assorted furs and blankets- they’d have a bit of laundry to do, purely to save the castle staff from dealing with it.

“Hey,” she said, voice croaky and raw from screaming out her pleasure with every orgasm, and a laugh bubbled up from her chest as she tapped into her magic to soothe the ache; while she felt thoroughly wrecked, of course it would be her voice that would supply the only evidence of such. With a bit of effort, she pushed herself up, looking down at the exhausted werewolf beneath her. “We’re still going to do this, right? Even when we’re not trying to have kids?”

 _“Of course we are.”_ Although having spent the majority of her energy through the night, Winter craned her neck to look at her, the soft shifting of fabric hinting at her slowly wagging tail. _“In every form, position, and location available to us.”_

Yang laughed, settling back down and sighing. “Good. Just checking. I kinda like being your chew toy.”

Her eyes closed as she listened to the deep rumble of her wife’s breathing, figuring they could at least catch a few hours’ of sleep before cleaning themselves up and joining the pack for breakfast.


End file.
